Terras Fantasmas
by visage.gris
Summary: " ...  Bellatrix Lestrange sussurrava em meio à escuridão de sua cela, dialogando com as sombras nefastas cravadas nas paredes. A bruxa sabia muito bem que aquele era o único meio de manter-se sã." Conteúdo adulto, estejam avisados.
1. I: Morta para o Mundo

─ Lembre-se, lembre-se de como era bom... De como era magnífico sentir-se livre. - Bellatrix Lestrange sussurrava em meio à escuridão de sua cela, dialogando com as sombras nefastas cravadas nas paredes. A bruxa sabia muito bem que aquele era o único meio de manter-se sã. Dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano... As lembranças eram as únicas a lhe fazer companhia. Bella tinha consciência de seu destino; como uma Comensal da Morte, não poderia esperar por um final menos digno: presa em Azkaban, cercada por Dementadores e pela ameaça daquele beijo mortal tão aterrador.

─ Vamos, concentre-se... - Ela forçava os olhos a se fecharem, enquanto, ainda deitada em sua cama dura como pedra, imaginava um mundo melhor no qual poderia ser livre, no qual poderia andar livremente e voltar a servir o seu Mestre.

Mas, infelizmente, para Bellatrix tudo não passava de um triste sonho.

**Terras Fantasmas, parte I: Morta para o Mundo.**

─ Bellatrix Black, desça já aqui! - A voz de sua mãe, pela primeira vez em anos, era como música aos ouvidos. A morena terminava de se ajeitar em frente a um espelho enorme, tomando o cuidado de deixar os cachos o mais alto possível – apesar de seu esforço, eles teimavam em cair-lhe pelos ombros. Com um sorriso no rosto, Bella desce as escadas de sua mansão, segurando a barra de seu vestido roxo como uma perfeita dama. Os convidados, apesar de conhecê-la tão bem quanto os seus próprios pais, não escondiam uma expressão de total deslumbramento com tamanha imagem. De fato, Bellatrix se tornara uma mulher bastante sensual e elegante, apesar de seu gosto um pouco sombrio.

Deixando os olhos circularem pelo salão, a mulher encontra alguém deveras interessante – seu primo e único homem, até então, a deixá-la instigada. Apesar da experiência vasta com rapazes de muitas idades, Sirius Black permanecia um mistério.

─ Ora, veja só! Nada mal, primo. - Bella, sempre que podia, adorava tentá-lo. Aproximando-se o máximo possível, a mulher deixa o seu rosto tocar o dele por um breve instante, enquanto fingia cumprimentá-lo, e sussurra:

─ Você está bem elegante e eu adoraria inspecioná-lo mais de perto...

Como resposta, Sirius se afasta e bebe um pouco da sua champanha, com um sorriso condescendente estampado em seu rosto.

─ Bellatrix, não se rebaixe. As suas cantadas só funcionam com os perdedores que insiste em seduzir.

Ah, como ela adorava um bom desafio... Era como se mandassem uma corrente elétrica pelo seu corpo. Sentia-se viva.

─ Siri, você sabe muito bem que adoraria que o seduzisse, como faço com esses tais perdedores. Vamos, confesse! Confesse que adoraria me ter em sua cama, nua, pedindo por mais, gritando o seu nome...

As últimas palavras saíam como um sussurro, enquanto a mulher abria um sorriso diabólico. Aquilo era demais, até mesmo para ele. Toda a sua vida, Sirius ostentara uma pose de rebeldia e de apatia para com a ideologia de sua família; secretamente, no entanto, desejava algo que ainda pertencia a essa regra retrógrada do _Toujours__ Pur_: Bellatrix Black.

─ O meu quarto está vazio, basta dizer...

"Tudo bem. Você ganhou." Era isso o que aquele olhar dizia. O rapaz a agarrara pelo braço, sem dizer uma palavra, e a levara escada acima, até o quarto em que estivera muitas vezes, mas nunca com a intenção de agora. Agora, tudo o que passava pela sua mente era tê-la em seus braços, gritando de dor e de prazer. Sim, ele a torturaria, como ela fizera com ele por muitos anos.

Ao adentrar o quarto, Bella fora lançada em direção à cama, sem o menor cuidado. Enquanto ria e se divertia com a situação, Sirius tratava de desabotoar a sua camisa, deixando à mostra um peitoral jovem com apenas alguns pelos traçando um caminho que descia verticalmente até o cós de sua calça. Bellatrix sorria de satisfação.

─ Você é uma cadela...

─ Nomes feios, hm? Titia não lhe ensinou a ter uma boca suja, Siri. Mas eu concordo, não é justo o que fiz a você, primo... Todos esses anos, sofrendo por minha causa. Eu posso ver que a dor não fora pouca pelo volume em suas calças.

Mal terminara de falar e sentira as mãos do rapaz agarrando o seu quadril. Era delicioso sentir a pele daquele homem em cima da sua, roçando em lugares até então desconhecidos. Sofrendo por antecipação, ele deixa que uma das mãos de sua prima explore o seu peitoral e, depois, a parte interior de sua cueca. Sentia dedos finos e macios acariciando o seu membro, com uma delicadeza inesperada. Em contrapartida, Bellatrix também era violada: ambas as mãos do rapaz trabalhavam em seu corpo; uma desamarrando o seu espartilho e massageando um dos seios e a outra subindo pela sua coxa direita, até chegar ao tecido fino de sua calcinha. A peça de roupa estava molhada e Sirius podia sentir, pelos espasmos no corpo da prima, que Bella não aguentaria muito tempo.

─ Vamos, Siri, seja gentil comigo...

Atendendo ao pedido, ele enfia dois dedos ansiosos em sua vagina, dando estocadas rápidas e poderosas. Ao menor sinal de contato, a mulher soltara um gemido baixo, mordendo, instintivamente, o lábio inferior. Um terceiro dedo se juntou aos anteriores e Sirius aumentara o seu ritmo, mordendo, ao mesmo tempo, o lóbulo da orelha esquerda da prima. Ele podia sentir as pernas da mulher se debaterem por baixo das suas; um sinal inquestionável do prazer que ele podia proporcionar.

─ Não... Não! NÃONÃONÃONÃO! - De súbito, Bella abre os olhos para encarar o concreto desgastado de sua cela em Azkaban. Lentamente, a mulher remove as mãos de dentro de sua roupa à medida que a decepção toma conta do seu corpo cansado. Era difícil manter-se concentrada num lugar como aquele; nem mesmo uma lembrança tão maravilhosa fora capaz de prender-lhe a atenção por muito tempo.

Ela não se masturbava há semanas, quiçá meses ou mais, e mal podia distinguir a sensação de prazer e a de dor... No entanto, quando enfiou dois dedos esqueléticos em seu próprio centro de prazer, enquanto recordava o dia em que transara com o próprio primo até não aguentar mais, o que sentira, definitivamente, era _dor_... Mas uma dor boa e que enchia o seu corpo de vida.

Sem saída, a Comensal vira o corpo, ficando com a cabeça próxima à parede, e fecha os olhos, desejando sonhar com gemidos, mordidas, arranhões e muita dor. Verdade seja dita, ela era uma sádica em toda a extensão da palavra. E agora, mais do que nunca, – oh, como desejava sangue...


	2. II: Abra os Olhos

Antes de qualquer outra coisa, peço que tenham a bondade de deixar _reviews_. :P

Pretendo atualizar a _fic_ sempre que possível e todos os capítulos terão conteúdo adulto, portanto, se não gosta, não leia.

**Terras Fantasmas, parte II: Abra os Olhos.**

Aos poucos, tornara-se uma tarefa bastante complicada distinguir o dia da noite. O tempo em Azkaban parecia dissolúvel, uma sombra amorfa como todas as outras. E tudo o que a cercava era feito de uma matéria morta: barras de um metal gélido e corroído, concreto descascado pela passagem dos anos, até mesmo o seu próprio corpo carregava as marcas de sua estadia naquela prisão deplorável. O que antes era uma visão e tanto, agora não passava de um cadáver ambulante, com quase nenhuma carne grudada aos ossos.

Mas Bellatrix continuava a mesma, talvez um pouco mais cruel e insana, mas com a mesma mente doentia e sádica de quando ainda era uma garota. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de sua família e de seus poucos amigos em Hogwarts. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando conhecera o seu futuro marido Rodolphus Lestrange.

─ Vocês querem que eu me case com um homem que mal conheço? - Bella cruzava as pernas, assumindo uma pose ameaçadora. Sua mãe, em contrapartida, não se intimidava e voltava ao discurso sobre as qualidades de seu futuro genro.

─ Rodolphus é de uma família muito boa, é um homem independente e maduro. Ele é exatamente o que você precisa, Bellatrix. - Em resposta, a mulher recebera um rosnado de sua filha, algo que ela fazia com certa frequência quando em situações como aquela.

─ Eu também sou independente e, por isso mesmo, não preciso de um marido! Mamãe, eu não sou como a minha irmã... - Lembrava-se de Narcissa e Lucius, namorados há anos e prometidos um ao outro desde o nascimento.

─ Pois deveria ser como Narcissa! Ela se casará com um homem bom...

─ Rico, você quer dizer.

─ Bellatrix, ora! O dinheiro não é tudo. Lucius é um homem influente e muito culto, além de atraente e agradável. Como o seu marido.

─ Não é meu marido, mamãe.

─ Ainda.

Meses após a pequena discussão, Bellatrix se aprontava para a cerimônia. Rodolphus era, realmente, um homem bastante atraente, culto, agradável e rico, algo que muitas mulheres sonhariam em ter ao seu lado, mas não enchia os olhos de sua noiva. Apesar de todas as qualidades, Bellatrix não desejava um dono.

─ Você está linda! Linda, minha filha. - Narcissa também vibrava com os preparativos e ajudava a irmã com o traje para o casamento: um vestido branco com uma longa cauda, decotado e bordado a mão. Divino, nas palavras da mãe.

─ Obrigada... - Bella escondia o seu descontentamento por meio de vários copos de vinho e champanha.

Rodolphus a esperava no altar, elegante como sempre. Sorria ao fitar a futura esposa, entrando de mãos dadas com o sogro. Sentia-se orgulhoso por ter uma mulher como ela ao seu lado.

─ Você está linda, Bella.

─ Não me chame assim.

─ O quê? - Ambos sussurravam em frente ao altar.

─ Bella. Não me chame assim.

─ O que há de errado com Bella, Bella?

─ Nada, quando não sai da sua boca.

Como era de se esperar, os Black organizaram uma festa bastante chamativa na própria mansão, com inúmeros convidados influentes. O casal recém-casado cumprimentava a todos com sorrisos condescendentes, mas não se atreviam a dar qualquer demonstração de afeto em público. No final do baile, no entanto, Rodolphus julgara estar no direito de tomar o que era seu e rumara até o quarto em que Bellatrix se trancara. Para o seu deleite, a porta não estava realmente trancada e o quarto, apesar de escuro, era banhado pela luz fria da lua. Bella encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, com os cabelos soltos e com um copo de vinho caído em seu colo; adormecera, provavelmente, por conta do álcool.

Não era do seu feitio possuir mulheres bêbadas, mas era preciso admitir: Bellatrix parecia uma pintura com aquele vestido branco ainda no corpo, caída em sua cama, cabelos revoltos, maquiagem borrada e um copo de vinho próximo a mão que caía sobre o próprio colo. Era difícil resistir. O homem engatinha pelo colchão, colocando o copo de vinho em cima de um móvel ao lado da cama. Agora o seu caminho estava livre...

─ O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? - A mulher abre os olhos, encarando-o com uma expressão feroz. Sem saída, Rodolphus faz o que sabia de melhor e esfrega os lábios nos dela. Por um momento, Bellatrix tenta se soltar, mas acaba cedendo e responde ao beijo, abrindo os lábios e recebendo a língua do marido.

─ Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, Bellatrix. - Ele corta o contato abruptamente, encarando-a com seriedade. - Você, agora, é a minha mulher e, portanto, pertence a mim. Não pense que poderá me insultar e me irritar com esse seu jeito estúpido e mandão.

─ Vá se ferrar! - As palavras simplesmente saíram, enquanto ela tentava aproximar o rosto do dele e voltar a beijá-lo com voracidade. Abrindo um sorriso sensual, Rodolphus a segura pela cintura e a puxa para si, com força, exatamente como imaginara que ela poderia gostar. O vestido de noiva, aos poucos, pende para um lado, até escorregar completamente na direção do chão. Para a surpresa do marido, sua esposa não usava qualquer peça de roupa por baixo do vestido.

Dando beijos pelo pescoço de Bella, Rodolphus consegue arrancar um gemido longo e gutural da mulher. Suas mãos pesadas apertavam as coxas macias de sua esposa, enquanto o seu próprio corpo a forçava para baixo, até que estivesse completamente vulnerável embaixo de si. Com um movimento rápido de suas mãos, ele abre o zíper de sua calça e deixa o seu membro ereto encostar na pele dela. Ao menor sinal de contato, Bella morde os lábios e arqueia as costas, abrindo as pernas ao máximo.

─ Afinal, você tem alguma experiência... - Ela o desafiava, com um sorriso sacana.

─ Você nem imagina! - Notando essa súbita mudança de comportamento, Rodolphus toma a iniciativa e enfia o seu pênis na vagina da mulher – sem piedade. Bella solta um grito de dor e de prazer e agarra as costas do marido, passando as unhas pela pele e deixando marcas avermelhadas pela mesma. Lestrange diminui o ritmo, enfiando apenas a glande de seu pênis na vulva molhada e ansiosa de Bellatrix. Como resposta, recebe uma mordida no ombro esquerdo e um filete enegrecido de sangue escorre do ferimento.

─ Arrg! - Ele volta a dar estocadas rápidas, tocando o lugar mais sensível de Bellatrix e fazendo com que ela volte a morder o seu ombro, dessa vez arrancando ainda mais sangue. Ele estava perdido... Intoxicado em meio àquele aroma doce e sensual. Sua mente não era capaz de decodificar os acontecimentos, apenas o seu corpo, comandado pelo instinto, ainda respondia.

Após uma última e profunda estocada – com Bellatrix embaixo do corpo do marido, completamente nua e suada, com espasmos pelo corpo inteiro e a boca semi-aberta –, Rodolphus goza dentro do corpo da mulher, mandando a sua semente para o local mais profundo daquele corpo cansado e usado.

A realidade, no entanto, não era tão gentil. Rodolphus continuava presente em sua vida. Na verdade, estava mais próximo do que ela poderia imaginar, deitado em uma cela ao lado da sua. Noite após noite, ambos os amantes recordavam o tempo que tiveram juntos.

─ Oh, Rodolphus... Seu... Miserável! - Num último rompante, Bellatrix goza em seus próprios dedos, levando-os, imediatamente, à boca seca. Ela lambe a única prova capaz de lhe incriminar e sorri, satisfeita. Uma chuva forte do lado de fora da sua cela impedia que outros ouvissem os seus gritos de prazer, mas ela estava consciente de que, dentro de pouco tempo, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.


End file.
